Watermelon Smiles
by SkyBlue35
Summary: Magnus sets up a beautiful vacation for himself and Alec; a lovely and secluded cabin on a lake in Upstate New York.
1. Build Me Up

**So this is a story that is a while after CoG. Magnus and Alec's relationship has advanced quiet a lot. This whole idea kind of came to me this past weekend at our lake house after I saw a teenaged boy sitting by himself on a dock reading a book. I don't even know. It's been a while since I've written much Malec.**

**Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

There they were, the two of them. Sitting in perfect silence, enjoying love's warm peace together. Everything about this scene is silent, but it's obvious that it's frozen in time. No one is the wiser; no one knows it is frozen; yet we enjoy it all the same. It's that one singular moment that we feel come and go, but never remember staying in for an extended period of time.

After a moment the noises start to fade back in. The silent moment is over. As time begins to catch up once more, we hear the noises of the city around them. The hustle and bustle of Brooklyn clangs as it gradually comes back into focus. We hear the cars honking and the people shouting on the streets below. After another moment, we hear talking. It isn't loud enough to be coming from the streets, for they are too far away. It's a closer, relaxed sound. We realize that it's coming from the television across the room. The people in the film begin to talk and laugh and go about their scripted lives, just as we would expect them to.

And finally we hear the subject of the scene. The lovers tangled peacefully together on the couch, we hear their breathing. The steady flow of air in and out of their lungs that mimics their synchronized heartbeats. The hearts that have beat in time together since they first met. And even when they're apart, they know how the other is feeling, because their hearts beat together in perfect sync.

They sit on a brightly upholstered couch in a colorfully decorated living room. The lights are low, but the scenes of the movie before their eyes flash the room different colors. The smaller, but eldest of the two sits wrapped in the other's muscled arms. They're both relaxed, happy in each other's presence. The aforementioned partner is paying close attention the film, despite the fact that he's seen it hundreds of times. Perhaps he is running the lines through his head before they're said.

But his lover, he's hardly aware what is happening in the story line. His mind is elsewhere. Although it truly isn't that far away from where they are sitting at that moment. It's simply a few walls away. He's reliving a memory that they created the previous night. His unfocused are ware watching that scene instead of the one the boy in his arms is studying. He becomes lost in his reverie; the only sounds he hears are the ones he remembers hearing; the only things he sees are the ones he saw.

* * *

"_Magnus," Alec said quietly as the warlock began to throw the covers back and swing his legs out over the side of the bed. _

_He leaned back over to face the Shadowhunter, propping his head up with an elbow on the bed. "Yes, my love," he replied with a soft tone of endearment._

"_Where are you going?" Alec's eyes searched Magnus' face, confused and also tired. It was going on midnight, and the summer sun had just finished setting outside of the bedroom apartment. He had spent all day training at the Institute and by the time he had made it over to Magnus', all he wanted to do was take a long, relaxing shower. Which was partly what he did, but once Magnus had interrupted, it was hardly relaxing for much longer. But Alec didn't exactly object. They had spent the rest of the day in bed, alternating between kissing and talking. He was severely exhausted, but insisted on staying up later to not miss a single moment of being with his boyfriend. _

_Magnus chuckled. "I was just going to shut the windows. I'm getting tired of listening to the idiots yelling at each other on the street." _

_Alec shuffled and started playing with the warlock's rings, twirling them around and watching the gems catch in the low light. "Can't you just do it from here?" he asked, lying back on the pillows with a short yawn. "You know… magic them shut?" He kept his face down, rubbing circles into the soft crook of Magnus' hand where his thumb meets his palm. _

_Magnus laughed again. "I didn't want to miss and shatter them shut instead. I'm too far away to really be able to see them. And broken windows are such a pain."_

"_Fine," Alec groaned sleepily, taking his hand away and shoving it under the pillow under his head. He closed his eyes and turned onto his side away from the High Warlock._

_Magnus leaned forward and over the dark haired boy to kiss his cheek softly. "Keep the bed warm for me." He turned back around and got out of the bed and headed towards the open windows His room is rather large, so he was only half way there when he heard Alec's mumbled response.._

"_While you walk across the room and back?" he asked, eyes still closed, but facing the warlock._

_Magnus shrugged. "You never know." _

_Alec chuckled softly and settled farther into the bed. He stretched his legs out under the warm sheets of Magnus' bed. It always felt warmer than his own. But that was usually because Magnus was in it with him. _

_He heard the windows shut, each individually with a click of its own. He could hear Magnus' bare feet pad softly back across the room. He kept his eyes closed because he was so exhausted, so he was caught off guard when Magnus slipped into the sheets on his side of the bed. His eyes opened and he shuffled back a bit to make sure there enough room for both of them. And still afraid of Magnus falling off the edge of the bed, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. His other arm rested across the pillow that they now shared and Magnus laid his head on it. _

_Magnus smiled at the gesture, even knowing that Alec couldn't see him. He pulled his feet closer to Alec's and tangled their ankles together. He felt Alec's feet jerk in response because his own were cold from closing the windows, but soon let them fall into place with the warlock's._

_Alec could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He was perfectly content with his boyfriend wrapped safely in his arms and the sheets quickly retaining both of their bodies' heat. He could hear Magnus's breathing and could feel his chest rising and falling under his arm._

_Magnus sighed quietly, wanting to ask his boyfriend something, but he was feeling nervous about it. There was something about Alec that mixed him up in a way that no one had before. It wasn't so much that he was worried about the rejection of his question, but just the whole process. He figured he should pluck up the courage soon, because he could feel Alec's breathing slowing down, and he didn't want to wait so long that he fell asleep._

"_Alec," he said quietly, hoping to have caught him before he drifted off. _

_Alec murmured and twisted slightly in response. _

"_Alec," Magnus said again, a little louder, but with the same soft tone.  
This time Alec mumbled a reply of acknowledgement. It still wasn't actual words, but at least Magnus knew that he was listening._

"_Do you want to go on a vacation with me?"_

_Alec mumbled something that was close to "what?"_

"_Let's take a vacation. Just you and me."_

_Alec opened his eyes and sighed. "I don't think I have time for a vacation."_

_Magnus turned over to face him. "That's because you're constantly busy. You need to take some time off and relax."_

"_Mayrse will never let me go on a vacation alone with my warlock boyfriend."_

"_I can take care of that."_

"_You can, can you?"_

"_Yes."  
"All right. Where were you thinking we could go?"_

_Magnus smiled in triumph. "There's a beautiful lake upstate that rents out cabins. We could get one for a week or two and just have some time to relax."_

"_That actually sounds kind of nice," Alec said, truly thinking about it._

"_So you're saying yes?" Magnus smiled brightly._

"_Yeah," Alec matched his smile. "I'm saying yes. As long as you arrange everything. I wouldn't even know where to begin."  
Magnus chuckled. "I can arrange everything, love."_

_Alec closed his eyes again and settled back into the pillow. "Good," he said, sleepily. "Can I sleep now?" _

_Magnus laughed softly and brushed a lock of hair off of Alec's face. "Yes, my love."_


	2. Giving Up The Gun

**So this one's pretty short right now. Sorry. I can not for the life of me seem to extend this scene any more. It just won't happen. I'll make it up to you all, promise. **

* * *

The credits started to roll on the movie and Magnus turned to Alec to ask him if he liked it; it was one of his favorites after all. But he realized that Alec wasn't paying attention to him or the movie in the least. He sighed and turned in Alec's arms. Feeling devious, he leaned in and kissed him dead on the lips. That got Alec's attention. He seemed to shake himself out of his daydream.

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec's eyes finally focus on his own. "I can see that you loved the movie," he said with a smirk.

Alec sighed. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck with his palm.

"What were you thinking about?" Magnus asked as he got up and out of Alec's lap. He grabbed the popcorn bowl from the coffee table and started towards the kitchen.

"When we talked last night…" Alec said, trailing off.

Magnus walked back into the living room and faced him. "Yes…?"

Alec blushed slightly, thinking he was making it up. He was falling asleep when Magnus asked him about the vacation and it would be really embarrassing if it turned out he dreamt it.

Magnus saw the blush and smiled. "What is it, love?"

"Whatwetalkedaboutlastnight," Alec blurted out. "The vacation. Can we actually do that?"

Magnus laughed. " Did you think I just made it up so we can fantasize about it?"

Alec sighed, happy to know that the conversation had actually existed, and it wasn't just him remembering a dream. "No. I just… I wasn't sure."

"It's possible, dear," Magnus said, coming to sit next to Alec. "Is it something you'd like to do?"

"Can you actually pull it off?"

"Yes, pumpkin," Magnus said with a laugh.

"When can we leave?"

Magnus laughed again and smiled at the Shadowhunter. He could tell from the sound of Alec's voice that this was something he really wanted, even though he came off as a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. He was definitely looking forward to having some time with Alec all to himself. Even though they spent the majority of their time together, there was this constant paranoia of being interrupted. It wasn't because they were afraid of being caught together, because that had passed. Alec's family, especially his parents, took a while to come around to the idea of him being gay, but they thought it more important that Alec had finally found someone than the fact that that someone was a flamboyant, sparkly warlock. No, they didn't care about being caught. But there was always the chance of them being interrupted by something. Hurrying things along to make sure Alec could get to his training session on time wasn't exactly what Magnus enjoyed. So he was ecstatic to finally have some time where they could just relax and be together. And apparently Alec was as well.

"What if we left this Friday?" Magnus asked, trying to keep his grinning to a minimum.

"Can you rent the cabin and everything in less than a week?"

"Your lack of confidence in my abilities is insulting," the warlock responded with a smug voice.

Alec sighed and smiled. "Sure, Friday. Sounds good."

Magnus matched his smile and leaned forward to press his lips shortly to the Shadowhunter's. "Good."


	3. Catching Sparks

Back at the Institute, Alec was packing for his vacation. It'd been a really long time since he'd been on a vacation that didn't involve some sort of fighting. He tried to think of what to pack, but all that came to mind was weapons. And he didn't think Magnus would approve of that. It was supposed to a _relaxing _vacation in a _relaxing _cabin on a beautiful lake. Weapons don't exactly fall under that category.

Alec looked down at the duffel bag on his bed. All he had packed was a pair of jeans, a faded black sweater and a belt. Even though Magnus hadn't told him how long they were staying, he knew that what he had packed was definitely not enough. He panicked doubled everything in his bag, throwing in a few extra t-shirts as well. He knew Magnus would most likely disapprove of everything, but it was really all he had. And he didn't think he needed to go shopping to go to a secluded lake. Although Magnus would probably say that any opportunity to go shopping was to be taken up immediately.

He sat down across from his bed and stared at his pitiful packing job. He would probably need a bathing suit if they were going to go swimming. He tried to imagine Magnus swimming and was having difficulties doing so. It didn't seem like a Magnus-y kind of thing to do. And then he imagined Magnus wearing nothing but a bathing suit and he felt a blush creep onto his face. Even though no one was there to see it, he felt embarrassed and got up quickly to dig out a bathing suit.

An hour later, Alec pulled the now-heavy duffel bag off of his bed and placed it by the door of his room. At the last minute, he panicked and basically stuffed his entire wardrobe into the canvas bag. It wasn't much to begin with, but it filled the bag. He wondered how girls packed for long vacations. His sister tended to change outfits at least two or three times a day. He came to the conclusion that they must have three times as much luggage than him. And that Magnus would probably have the equivalent.

He spent the rest of the day fretting about having to tell his mom about the vacation. Magnus said he would take care of it, but he didn't know exactly what that meant. He knew that Magnus understood how it was with his parents, and he knew Magnus wouldn't do anything to hurt him or his relationship with his parents. But sometimes Magnus' intentions didn't play well with Maryse and Robert Lightwood. He figured since he already agreed to it, he would just let well enough be, and hope for the best.

Alec was sitting on the chair in his room thinking about all of this when Jace walked by his open door. The blonde-haired boy stopped a few feet passed it and walked backwards to Alec's door again. He looked at the bag and then back at Alec.

"What's with the bag?"

Alec was speechless for second. He hadn't even thought about having to tell his siblings where he was going. It'd been a long time since Alec had had feelings for his parabatai, but talking about his relationship with Magnus always felt awkward.

"I'm, um… going on vacation."

Jace took another step into the room and leaned against the doorframe. "What?"

"Yeah..." Alec said, swallowing nervously. "Magnus is taking me on a vacation."

A look of amusement swarmed over Jace's angelic features. "Really? And to where, might I ask?" he said with a sarcastic tone that only made Alec regret leaving his door open in the first place.

"A lake."

"Like a _lake _lake?"

"Is there another type of lake?"

Jace chuckled deeply. "Well, have fun. And don't wash your clothes with mine when you get back. I think that glitter stains."  
"Glitter can't stain, Jace."  
"Magical High Warlock sex glitter probably does."  
Alec blushed and Jace took that as a cue to leave. He did so laughing.

It was Wednesday, so it left one more day before they left for their vacation. Alec wasn't sure what he was going to do all day. He knew he'd most likely be worrying about the trip and trying to avoid any and all contact with his family.

His bed squeaked as he laid down on it and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to think of a way to get out of the house. He knew Magnus would probably attack him with plans, but it _would _be better than fighting his family off all day.

He picked up his phone off of the side table and speed-dialed Magnus' number.

"Hello?" The warlock sounded distracted.

"Hey. It's me."  
"Oh, hello, darling. I was just thinking about you. Are you all packed for our trip?"

Alec hesitated. "Um… It's probably not up to your standards, but…"

"Alec, my standards would be you bringing absolutely nothing except whatever you wear on our way there and back."

His statement made Alec blush, so he quickly changed the subject. "How _are _we getting there?"

"I'm renting a car."  
If there was one thing Alec knew about Magnus, it was that he always took the easy way out. But not in a bad way. He always took the easy way out because he was always able to _find _the easy way out more easily than actually doing something the regular way. And after how ever many years the man had lived, he'd found the easy way out of almost everything. The fact that he had _almost everything _basically at his fingertips made that all even easier for him.

So when Magnus told him he was "renting" a car, he knew that wasn't true in the conventional sense. He was more like "borrowing" it with a slight meaning of "stealing". But he knew Magnus would definitely return it, and it was probably a car that wasn't in use so no one was put out because of it. At least he hoped so.

"How long will it take to get there?" Alec asked, ignoring his gut telling him to pounce on him "renting" a car.

"A little over five hours."

"Five _hours_?" Alec ask, totally stunned. He'd never driven that far before.

Magnus laughed, picking up on his surprise. "You don't have to drive, love."

Alec took a deep breath and let it all settle in. "I hope you got a comfy car."

At that Magnus laughed harder. "You can sit in my lap the whole way, if you'd like."

Alec rolled his eyes and knew Magnus could tell that's what he was doing, despite not being able to see each other. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

"You could come over now and stay until tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alec said, even though he was wishing that were exactly what he could do. "Jace is already on my tail about this and Isabelle doesn't even know about it. So I need to stay around and do damage control."

"How did Jace find out?"

"He saw my bag. He said your glitter stains clothing."  
Magnus laughed at that. "You won't need to worry about that."  
"Why?"

"My first goal once I get you there is to strip you of all of your clothing. There will be nothing left to stain."

Alec blushed again, and before he let Magnus catch on to his hesitation, he made a sarcastic comment of his own. "I might not be in the mood after the million hour car drive."

"Five hours, Al. Five."

Alec chuckled noting how serious Magnus got. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."


	4. The Kids Don't Stand A Chance

**Sorry, this is another short one. The good stuff's coming soon, I promise.**

**And I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this written and uploaded. I've been sick all week, and my friend's brother died so it's been bad.**

**Alright, enjoy! **

* * *

The next day Alec was at Magnus' just as he said he would be. Magnus had just finished making both of hem coffee and Alec was looking through the warlock's CD collection. Magnus knew Alec had looked through them before numerous times, so he wondered why he kept going back to them. He'd only gotten a few more since the last time Alec had gone through, so he didn't understand why he wanted to look through them all again instead of just picking out the new ones.

From the kitchen, he could see Alec sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the multitude of shelves. A few milk crates of vinyl records sat next to him, but he ignored those. Alec's shirt stretched over his back and he leaned in to look at a smaller title, and Magnus could easily see the muscles of his back and he wanted nothing more than to walk over and run his hands over them. Under his shirt, Magnus knew, Alec's bare back was perfectly muscled and sprinkled with scars and new and fading runes. Magnus thought all of Alec's skin was beautiful, but there was something about his back, especially his shoulder blades that really caught his attention.

He broke himself out of his daydream, dangerously close to spilling hot coffee on the hand holding one of the cups. He finished pouring the drinks, careful not to be become distracted again. He added cream and sugar to his own and nothing to Alec's. The younger boy liked his completely black _and boring_ in Magnus' opinion.

Magnus strolled into the living room, a coffee cup in each hand. He walked over to Alec and sat down next to him, to hand him the darker liquid. "What is it that interests you so much about these CDs?"

Alec waited a moment to respond. Running his hands over the plastic edges slowly. "I like knowing what's happened when I wasn't around. You know, like, before I was born. Or before I was old enough to be interested in some of this stuff."

Magnus sipped his coffee. "You know you can borrow them any time you'd like."

The Shadowhunter smiled without looking at his boyfriend. "I know. But I like seeing them here, all lined up where they belong. I wouldn't want to take one away and mess it all up."

Magnus turned his attention to the CDs. They were probably the only things that he kept neat. The rest of his apartment was littered with books and magazines and all sorts of other things, but his music, it was always in its place.

Alec watched Magnus' face as his eyes poured over the music. He sipped his coffee and felt perfectly content. The coffee gave him a buzzed feeling that made him feel good and awake. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, still watching the warlock.

Magnus felt his eyes and turned to him. Seeing his smile, he returned it with a confused look. "What?" he asked, playfully.

Alec shook his head without saying anything. Feeling bold from the moment and the coffee, he leaned in and kissed Magnus. His lips were soft and full of emotion.  
Magnus smiled into this kiss. He had no idea why Alec suddenly kissed him, but he wasn't about to turn it down. Any excuse to kiss the love of his life was to be used up immediately.

* * *

Alec went home later that night to spend one more night with his family before he left. He avoided his parents as best he could, but he couldn't avoid them all together. Maryse projected her worry into lecturing him about having enough sunscreen and making sure he was able to reach them from where he was going. He assured her that he was going to be fine. He kept the fact that he doubted he was going to truly need sunscreen to himself. Magnus could easily fix any burns or injuries he might end up with in a matter of seconds.

He threw a few weapons into his bags out of instinct. He didn't feel right leaving without them and he didn't want to leave Magnus to do all of the fighting if it came down to it. He hoped he could actually hide them from him, because the warlock would make a big deal out of it, saying Alec needed a relaxing vacation and that he was asking for trouble. But he didn't want to get caught unprepared, either.

After watching a movie with Isabelle, who was apparently on the outs with the boy she was currently seeing, Alec settled into bed. He was excited about their vacation, and it took a while for him to fall asleep, but when he did, he felt happy and loved and anxious all at the same time.


	5. Such Great Heights

**dafsdjad. I know it's been like.. a year since I've posted and I'm really sorry about that. I've been so crazy busy with school that it's taken me months to write this chapter which actually turned out kind of short. **

**so they're finally off to the cabin. the good stuff should be soon, I promise.**

**anyway, I've been totally shocked by the numbers of reviews, story/author favorites and alerts. I honestly didn't think anyone would really read this. I can't thank you guys enough.**

**enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

"Alec, darling, can you grab the bag sitting by the door?

"There's _more_? I don't think it'll all fit in this car."

"Oh, it will."

Alec chuckled as he walked back up the stairs to the door of Magnus' apartment. He'd already helped Magnus bring down five fairly large bags. He hoped this was the last of them. Not because it was wearing him out, but because he felt bad for the poor car having its sides stretched. Magnus should have rented them a U-Haul trailer if this was going to continue.

After finding the bag and watching Magnus stuff it into the car, Alec walked around to the passenger side. Magnus took one more second to make sure the whole thing wasn't going to fly open half-way down the road before opening the driver's side-door.

"Ready?" he asked the Shadowhunter staring at him over the car's roof.

Alec took a deep breath before responding with a smile. "Ready," he said. A mixture of nervousness and excitement flooded his system as he slid into his seat and watched as Magnus did the same. Once both of their seatbelts had been secured, Alec felt Magnus' hand slide into his own and give a slight squeeze before letting it go again to turn the car on. Alec smiled without turning to him, knowing the warlock could see it just as a well. Magnus hit the gas and the car took off from his street, starting their journey.

Five hours later, the car pulled onto a dirt road. The two of them had spent the majority of the time talking and listening to Magnus' "road trip" music. Alec had plenty of comments on both that and Magnus' driving which he found a bit skeptical. Magnus assured him that he had been driving since cars were invented, which Alec believed, but he still seemed to be driving kind of fast.

About three hours in, the conversations hit a lapse. Not because they had gotten bored, but because Magnus had wanted to sing along to a song, stopping their conversation. Alec began to drift off, feeling completely at ease and content, Magnus' soft voice lulling him to sleep. A while later, when Magnus went to say something to his boyfriend, he realized he was asleep and he sighed softly with a smile. He knew the poor boy had probably worn himself out worrying about this trip and was already exhausted.

He pulled into the resort and checked in, making sure to decline all housekeeping and maid services for their entire stay. He drove the rest of the short way to their own cabin and after taking all of the bags out of the car himself (albeit, using magic for it all), Magnus went back to Alec's side of the car and saw that he was still sleeping. He was all for letting his lover rest but he didn't want to waste their first day there.

"Alec, love," he said softly, nudging his shoulder. The Shadowhunter didn't stir. Magnus took a moment to gawk at how gorgeous the boy was even in his sleep. He looked younger and innocent and happy. Magnus was glad to know that the boy could sleep so peacefully in his presence. He was delighted, actually, that he could make his boyfriend feel so content.

After another attempt at waking him had failed, Magnus tried a different approach. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger boy's, putting a hand on his cheek as he did so. He felt Alec jerk awake and tense up but begin to relax and kiss him back after he realized that he recognized the feel of Magnus' lips.

"Hello, darling," Magnus said playfully after pulling away from the kiss. "We're here."

Alec smiled and rubbed his eyes against the sunlight pouring in from behind the warlock's head. "I thought you said it was a five hour drive," he mumbled, still not completely awake.

"It was."  
"It felt more like two."

Magnus laughed. "That's because you fell asleep half way through, love."

"Oh," Alec said, staring at the car's dashboard in front of him.  
Magnus grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the car. "Come on, let's go take a look at this place."

"What about the bags?" Alec asked butletting himself be pulled away and shutting the car door behind him.

"I already brought them inside."

"You did?" Alec looked back at the car as if to double check. "By yourself?"

"Yes, babe. All by my lonesome self while you were sound asleep." He reached a hand out towards Alec, letting him know that he wasn't going to win the argument.

Alec took it with a sigh and started looking around for the first time. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before in New York or Alicante. All he could see were trees and sky and water. There were no skyscrapers and the only car in sight was the one they drove in. It was strange yet beautiful all at the same time. And the air tasted and felt so light and fresh. It was amazing. He already felt more awake.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, not necessarily talking to Magnus.

Magnus squeezed his hand briefly. "You haven't even seen the cabin yet." He changed direction and started walking away from the water.

Alec turned and saw it. It was larger than he expected and looked like a modern and more elegant take on a basic log cabin. As they neared it, Alec stopped them before Magnus could open the door and picked Magnus up into his arms.

Magnus joyfully wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, confused, but not about to decline something so sweet. "What are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Isn't there like a… custom to carry your significant other over the threshold during situations like this?" the Shadowhunter asked nervously.

Magnus smiled even wider. "That usually applies to grooms carrying their brides over the threshold of wherever they're staying on their honeymoon."

"Oh," Alec said, feeling a blush creep onto his face out of embarrassment. He tried to save himself. "There's never really been anything _usual_ about this relationship."

"That's true," Magnus said with a laugh. "By all means, carry me across the threshold."

So Alec did, carrying him all the way to a big burgundy red couch in the middle of the main room and sitting down with Magnus still on his lap.

Magnus laughed and adjusted himself so that he was facing Alec, straddling his lap. "I'm really glad we did this," he said, running his hand up and down Alec's arm slowly.

"Me too," Alec said softly, snaking his arms behind the warlock's neck and closing the gap between their faces.

Magnus smiled and returned the kiss, moving his hand up into Alec's hair and holding on tightly.

The rest of their first day there was spent in the darkness of their new cabin bedroom. Magnus had opened a window so that the cool, fresh air filled the room. After moments of passion and lapses in between where they simply talked, Magnus conjured up a simple dinner of cheese and crackers, both of them too exhausted to truly care. A bottle of red wine later, they fell asleep in each other's arms like so many other nights, but tonight was different; tonight they were free.


	6. Rose Tint My World

**hey guys! this chapter is extra long _and _has a lemon because I feel so horrible about not updating very often and about how short the last few chapters were. **

**bare in mind that this is my first attempt at a lemon, so it's probably not very good. but critics are always welcome!**

**enjoy ! **

* * *

Magnus woke up the next morning feeling perfectly happy. A little sunlight escaped from under the curtains on the window and it made a yellow triangle on the white carpet amidst the dark. He was in a large comfy bed in a beautiful cabin on a stunning lake. Everything was going right. He was in love like he'd never been before, even in all his years, and it felt amazing. Nothing was wrong with his world.

As he stretched his sleep-tight muscles, he realized, in fact, that there was something wrong; Alec wasn't lying next to him. He immediately felt the need to panic. Living in a world of constant fighting didn't leave one with a strong sense of security. Especially when unconscious and in the most vulnerable state. But when reality sunk in again, he realized that no one expect Alec's family knew where they were and that there was no way Alec would have left voluntarily after the wonderful way they spent the previous night…

He laid a hand on the rumpled sheets that he had fallen asleep to Alec lying on to see if they were still warm, wondering how long ago he'd left. They weren't. Magnus sighed, not wanting to choose whether or not to be worried just yet, and threw back the covers of the bed. Once his feet hit the floor, he searched the room for yesterday's jeans and he pulled them on once they had been found. He headed down the hall in search of his boyfriend.

The bedroom had been all the way at the back of the cabin. Walking down a narrow hallway and turning at the end, Magnus came directly into the kitchen area. He hadn't had time the previous day to truly look around at the cabin because he'd been kind of busy breaking in the bedroom. The entire dinning room, kitchen, and living room areas were all connected and not separated by any walls. Actually, there were very few walls at all. The very outside of the cabin was not made up of wood, but of glass. It made the room very open and light with the morning sun streaming in.

After coming from the dark bedroom and then directly into such a bright room, Magnus had to squint to look anywhere. The smell of coffee hit him hard, and once his eyes adjusted and he could look outside, he noticed how calm the lake looked. And he also noticed a distinct Alec-like shape sitting at the end of the dock.

Magnus smiled. He considered going back for a shirt as he watched the trees sway in the wind, but one glance at that sunlight told him it wasn't necessary. Once he stepped outside, he realized his suspicions were correct.

He made his way to Alec and the dock, stopping only once to pluck a single buttercup flower from the ground. He twirled it between his fingers at his side, stepping almost silently onto the platform of the dock. Alec, who seemed completely lost in his book, showed no acknowledgement of him.

When he neared the Shadowhunter, Magnus trailed the small flower over the boy's cheek, smiling. Alec turned, surprised. Once he noticed the hand and then the arm and the bare, tattooed chest connected to the flower, he smiled.

"Hey," he said, looking up at the warlock's face.

"Hey," Magnus responded, leaning on the bench Alec was sitting on. "Why are you out here?"

Alec held up the book in his hand. "I was reading."

Magnus tilted his head to read the title. He recognized it, but didn't remember much about it. "Did you bring it?" he asked, holding the buttercup up to his nose and taking in its soft scent. Its yellow petals caught the sunlight and reflected a pool of yellow light onto his cheekbones, accentuating his eyes.

"No," Alec said, noticing all of this and slightly distracted because of it. "It was on a shelf in our room." He shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up by turning a light on, and it looked so nice out."

Magnus smiled at the casual tone in which Alec said 'our room.' It made him feel like he was doing something right with this relationship. "Well, I appreciate it," he said. "That was the best sleep I've had in a while." He slid onto the bench next to his boyfriend. "Except when I realized that you weren't lying next to me anymore."

"I'm sorry," Alec said with genuine sincerity. He put his book down and pulled Magnus against him, wrapping his arms around him, so that the older man was leaning into him.

Magnus looked up at him, smiling. "Did you make coffee? I could smell it in the cabin."

Alec frowned a little. "I did, but I only made a little. And I drank it all. Sorry."

"It's alright," Magnus said with a laugh. "I'm wide awake after my little missing-boyfriend scare this morning."

He slid his feet out from underneath him and lay completely down, keeping his head in Alec's lap. He was much too tall to be able to be fully on the bench, so his feet hung on the end, his toes touching the dock below them.

Alec looked down at him, playing with Magnus' dark hair and grinning. "What ever can I do to make up for it?"

Bringing the flower up to Alec's chin, Magnus let the petals reflect their yellow onto the underside of the boy's jaw. "The gods are saying that you owe me a good morning kiss."

"Oh, so _that's_ what those flowers are for," Alec said leaning closer to Magnus, keeping a strong hand on his hip to keep him safe in his lap.

Magnus nodded, pressing his lips to the Shadowhunter's, grinning into the kiss.

When Alec pulled a way a moment later, he looked out at the lake. Magnus watched him and followed his line of vision. "What should we do today?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Eyeing the water below them, Magnus stated simply, "We should go swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Yeah. I can tell it's going to get warmer out and the water is so calm today. It's perfect swimming conditions."

"Well… yeah. But I'm not big on swimming."

Magnus turned his head back to face him, remembering the time he pulled Alec out of the East River after he tried to save his sister. His eyebrows pulled together as he remembered the dirty water teeming with demons and how exhausted he was putting a charm on that stupid truck so it wouldn't sink when he lost consciousness before pulling the unconscious Alec out of the water. "Alec… I," he started, not knowing what to say.

Looking down at the boy in his lap, Alec saw the look of grief spelled carefully across his beautiful features. In an instant, he knew that he was thinking of their episode during a battle with Valentine. It's what he had been thinking about too. He knew that the setting that that little swimming spell happened in was quite a lot different than swimming in a peaceful lake with his boyfriend, but something inside of him was still hesitant. He decided to go for it, putting his trust in Magnus completely, which wasn't hard for him to do.

He gave the warlock a smile. "It's okay. Let's go swimming."

"We don't have to."

"But I want to. I even brought a swimsuit."

"Oh, well that won't be necessary," Magnus, said with a devilish grin, warranting a tickling attack from Alec to hide his own blushing. He laughed and laughed, getting dangerously close to a giggle when Alec picked him up into his arms and started walking back to the shore.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, Magnus stood at the end of the dock wearing rainbow and glitter board shorts that glistened in the sun. A large pair of sunglasses adorned his face. He laid out a towel and stood straight again with his hands on his hips and his weight on his right foot.

"Alec, you're going to have to come out sooner or later," he said, brining the glasses to rest on the top of his head.

"I don't want to," came Alec's mumbled reply from behind the trees that lined the shore. "These shorts are too small. I look stupid."

"Okay, one, I just watched you get into those shorts so you know them being too small isn't going to bother me; two, there's absolutely no one here to see you in them; and three, if you don't get out here in next four seconds, I'm going to come back there and strip you of those shorts. And then I will throw them into a tree so you will have to swim naked the rest of the time that we're here."

Alec sighed. He knew Magnus wouldn't mind him swimming naked from then on, but the threat was enough to get him to step out from behind the trees.

Magnus smiled once he walked into view. "There you go. Now get over here so I can throw you in."

Chuckling, Alec walked on further. Once he stopped in front of Magnus, who was standing on the edge of the dock, the warlock grabbed the strings of his shorts and pulled him close, tossing his glasses onto the towel. With his lips half an inch from the Shadowhunter's, Magnus smiled. Alec could feel his warm breath on his face.

"I, for one, think you look down right sexy in that little suit."

Alec blushed, glad Magnus was too close to see, and closed his eyes, expecting Magnus to close the gap between their lips. When he didn't, Alec opened his eyes to see the warlock silently launch himself into the air and dive gracefully into the water below, hardly making a splash or a sound. Alec's mind could only function one word and that was _beautiful_.

He watched as Magnus resurfaced and swam out to the little diving platform about twenty yards from where Alec was standing. The warlock pulled himself on to the platform, sitting on the edge and smiling back at Alec who stood motionless.

The Shadowhunter bit his lip, hesitant. He knew how to dive, but not as well as Magnus. His swimming skills were limited because they didn't live near a great deal of water, but he had learned how to dive for speed and not for beauty like Magnus had obviously perfected. Already feeling self-conscious from his too-small bathing suit, he didn't want to do anything that would make him look any more idiotic.

Not trying to do anything fancy, he too dived into the water. Once submerged, he let the water slow him down and he opened his eyes. He could faintly see Magnus' legs, bobbing and weaving beneath the surface. He swam deeper, knowing he could hold his breath for a while because he was so well in shape. He could see Magnus' reflection looking down on him, and he let himself float back to the surface, coming up in front of the warlock. The water was too deep to stand on the bottom, but his strong legs kept him above the surface comfortably.

When Magnus smiled at him, he returned it, and lay back to float on his back, keeping one hand on the platform so he wouldn't float away. Magnus pulled himself completely up, crossing his legs beneath him and moving back a little away from the edge. Turning his head, Alec watched Magnus who was looking out at the water away from him with a peaceful gaze. He swam forward and placed a hand on either side of the warlock's legs.

At the noise, Magnus turned back to him and grinned. "Did I ever mention how amazing you look wet?"

Alec blushed and crossed his arms on the platform, looking up at Magnus. The High Warlock looked stunning to Alec's eyes. His hair, completely soaked, hung straight and pieces here and there stuck to his face. His tattooed chest glistened in the sun. Alec had noticed earlier that wasn't wearing any of his usual makeup or glitter. He had originally chalked it up to the fact that he had just woken up, but now he wondered if it was the way the warlock preferred. It had to take a lot less effort, Alec thought. He liked seeing Magnus without all of the extras. It gave him a chance, at least he thought, to see the real Magnus. He sometimes saw glimpses of it in the early mornings when he stayed the night or when they showered together, but this was different; this was his complete choice to rid himself of it all. Alec wondered if he had even brought all of the products, in fact, he hoped he hadn't.

Noticing Alec's thoughtful gaze, Magnus stretched out to lie on his stomach, coming face to face with the younger man before him. "What are you looking at?" he asked with a slight smile.

"You," Alec responded with no hesitation and no blushing.

"What do you see?"

"An absolutely gorgeous man who doesn't need to wear all of the makeup that he usually does."

At that, Magnus was caught off guard. Such strong statements didn't usually come out of Alec's mouth. Even when he did say things of that nature, a strong blush or him facing away from the warlock followed it. But this didn't have any of that. It was different, but Magnus appreciated it. And he couldn't help but wonder what else Alec thought but didn't share.

"I've told you before, I don't wear it to look more attractive, but that I –"

"I know. But," he took a slow breath. "But, I think you're beautiful without it and that if other people can't see that too, then they must be blind."

To that, Magnus didn't have any response. It was like poetry. He leaned forward, to press his lips to the Shadowhunter's. "I love you," he said; as his lips were barely close enough to touch Alec's. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you." He closed the space and kissed him deeply and full of emotion.

Alec slowly swam backwards as he kissed back, pulling Magnus off of the platform and into the water with him, where he wrapped his arms around him to keep him steady.

Magnus, too involved in the kiss, wasn't fully aware of what was going on and his lack of helping tread water and his added weight, although not much was enough to bring them farther under the water. He could feel the water against their lips and felt it slowly go over his head as he and Alec sank below the surface. They continued to kiss with closed lips, until Magnus had to break away to get air.

They both hit the surface around the same time, both of them out of breath. Magnus smiled and snaked an arm around Alec's neck, pulling him closer to his body, their bare chests touching. With his other hand, he pulled at the strings of Alec's shorts, loosening them.

Barely noticing the difference, Alec kicked out of them, taking more effort than he thought he'd need because they were too small for him. He tried to make a mental note to buy new ones that actually fit, but his mind was too busy with other important thoughts. He kept one hand at the surface, his muscled arm keeping them afloat. The other he used to undo the tie of Magnus' suit until it slipped off and floated to the surface behind him.

Unable to continue with the treading water _and _the kissing, Alec knew he needed to get to where he could stand. Pulling away from the kiss, he grabbed Magnus' hand and started to pull him towards shore.

Magnus followed, understanding. He swam forward until his feet touched the sandy bottom, but he knew it was still too deep for Alec. He waited until Alec stopped before he started kissing at his collarbone. The water line was just below where he was kissing.

Wrapping his arms around the warlock, Alec pulled him close, gasping as their bare bodies came into contact. He'd felt it a hundred times before; his skin against Magnus', but the water between them made the feeling even more pleasurable. It was an entirely new feeling and it was just another reason that he was glad he agreed to go on this vacation. Nowhere in Brooklyn would they be able to have a similar situation.

He felt Magnus' lips on his neck and he turned it away so to expose more skin. He could feel the warlock picking different spots at random to bite at and then run his tongue over. He gripped Magnus' hip tightly, using his other arm to pull him impossibly closer.

Magnus jumped up into Alec's arms and wrapped his legs around the Shadowhunter's middle. Alec caught him gracefully as he tilted his head so that their lips met again. Not knowing if he could stand for much longer, already feeling week at the knees, Alec pulled away, ready to tell Magnus that he couldn't hold out like this for much longer.

Opening his eyes as Alec broke the kiss, Magnus rested his forehead on the Shadowhunter's, looking down at him.

"Magnus…" Alec said slowly, opening his eyes to meet the warlock's.

"Yes, my love, " Magnus responded softly, cradling Alec's cheek in his hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I mean, I don't want to stop, but I may fall over soon. It's hard to keep my balance on the uneven bottom with the water moving and holding you and kissing you. My brain can't handle so many things at once."

Magnus chuckled, climbing down from Alec's arms. He pressed himself up against his boyfriend again. "I suppose that's fair. But there's no reason we can't do… things here either."

"Really?"

"Why not?" Magnus asked, wrapping a hand around Alec's waist and grabbing his ass. "You know, spice things up a bit," he said in a sultry tone.

Alec felt himself grow harder at the way Magnus spoke and the feel of his hand on his bare backside. He knew getting out of the water would mean having to interrupt their… moment, but he didn't know if it was possible to do… things, as Magnus had said, standing in a lake. He figured it was no different than doing it in the shower and he felt himself blush thinking about the last time they had done that.

Magnus caught the blush, knowing that he must be thinking about how it would work, and grinned, moving his lips towards Alec's again. "There you go," he whispered against the corner of his mouth.

Alec shivered as Magnus bit his lip and pulled on it gently.

"Cold, sweetheart?" Magnus asked with a devilish tone, obviously knowing the answer.

Alec shook his head, his eyes closing again as he tried to press his lips against Magnus', craving the contact. Magnus gratefully gave into his craving, smiling against the Shadowhunter's lips. Soon the kiss depended as Magnus licked along Alec's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alec opened his mouth to his tongue, allowing him to explore his cave. Alec's hands gripped his hips tightly and he was soon bucking his own against them, savoring the feeling of their growing erections hitting each other.

When Magnus' tongue slipped between his upper lip and his teeth, Alec moaned softly, eliciting a harder grip on his ass from Magnus. He felt the warlock's polished nails dig into his flesh and he moaned even harder. Magnus slipped a finger into Alec in response, knowing full well that it would only make the teenager groan louder, which was exactly the reaction he desired. He soon followed it with a second and then a third finger, scissoring them to open Alec up.

"M-Magnus…" Alec moaned breathlessly, tilting his head back.

"Yes, love?"

"I need…y-you. Now."

"I know," Magnus whispered back against his jaw. "Soon, I promise."  
Alec, beyond coherency now, couldn't formulate a response and simply bucked his hips against the warlock's again, demanding.

Rock hard already; Magnus positioned himself at Alec's entrance, removing his fingers and gripping the Shadowhunter's hips tightly. The water provided a lubricant and therefore no more was necessary. As he pushed himself in part of the way, he felt Alec's chest reverberate with a groan; that sound of pain mixed with pleasure that he so loved to hear.

Alec struggled under the hands on his hips, trying to move closer, to do anything to get that feeling. Understanding, and not having the stamina himself to torture Alec, Magnus pulled out and then pushed back all the way in, hard. Alec came close to screaming his name, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep from doing so.

Magnus brought his lips back to Alec's face as he speed up the rhythm of pushing and pulling. "It's okay to be loud, love. There's no one around to hear you." He spoke against the Shadowhunter's skin below his ear, secretly hoping that he would take his advice. He loved hearing his name roll off the lips of the younger boy during moments like this.

His mind too busy to do much that instincts didn't provide, Alec heard Magnus' words, but barely understood them. As the warlock increased the speed even further, he shouted the warlock's name.

Hardly able to think straight himself, Magnus tightened his grip on the Shadowhunter's hips, his nails digging into his skin. He felt his body begin to shake and tightness in his stomach. "Alec…I…" he breathed heavily against his cheek.

"Me too," Alec said more with breath sounds than actual words. He arched his back, his face glistening with sweat as he threw his head back, riding out his orgasm. At almost the same time, he felt Magnus shoot into him and ride out his own.

The both collapsed onto each other as Magnus pulled out of Alec. Both of them, trying to catch their breath, leaned into the other, using each other as support. After a moment of silence, Alec picked Magnus up into his arms, using the last bit of strength he had. Magnus wrapped his arms securely around the Shadowhunter's neck, resting his head against his chest. Alec walked them out of the water and up onto the grass where a canvas hammock hung between two trees in the shade. He gently placed Magnus on it, careful that it didn't swing away from him as he did so. Looking around for a towel or a blanket since they were both still pretty wet, Alec started back towards the cabin, but Magnus' arms were still around his neck and they pulled him forward.

Magnus had his eyes closed as he nestled into the soft fabric of the swing, playing with the ends of Alec's hair. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to find us a towel, " Alec said with a soft chuckle, brushing a lock of wet hair off of Magnus' forehead.

Magnus shook his head sleepily. "I don't want you to go, " he mumbled.

"Then you're going to be wet and you're going to get cold pretty fast."

The warlock opened his eyes and looked up at the boy in front of him. "Your lack of knowledge of me is astounding especially after how long we've been together."  
Alec's eyebrows pulled together, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It could take you 10 minutes to walk back to the cabin, find a towel or blanket, and walk back. In that time I could have fallen asleep and you would have been out of luck. However, in less than one second I could have a towel covering us as you climbed into this lovely hammock with me."

Chuckling, Alec did just that, climbing over Magnus to lay on his other side. " I didn't want to bother you," he said quietly.

Magnus simply smiled in response and turned over to face the Shadowhunter. He snapped his fingers and a soft towel landed over them and began soaking up the water on their bodies. He cuddled up against Alec's chest and Alec wrapped his arms around him securely, letting him rest his head on his arm. The younger boy traced invisible lines over the warlock's back as he felt him fall asleep in his arms. He smiled, feeling just as exhausted himself.

A slight breeze blew past them and he could smell the new fresh air. He saw Magnus' hair slowly rise in the wind where parts of it had started to dry already. Nestling into Magnus as well, he let himself fall asleep wondering what else this vacation had in store since it _was _only their first official day there.


End file.
